1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system capable of displaying a folder list, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scanner apparatus is known, which reads an image on a document to generate image data. The image data generated by the scanner apparatus can be transmitted to an external apparatus (such as a personal computer (PC) and a file server) on a network, and stored in a folder generated in the external apparatus. Further, if a folder is generated in the scanner apparatus in advance, the image data can also be stored in the folder.
It is known that, when specifying an image data storage destination folder, information about folders managed on the side of an external apparatus or within a scanner apparatus is acquired, and a folder list is displayed on a display unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-072256). Based on the folder list displayed on the display unit, a user of the scanner apparatus can specify any desired folder as an image data storage destination.
If there are many candidates of image data storage destination folders, it is not possible to display all of these folders at one time because of the screen size limitation. In this case, a user who selects a folder needs to scroll the screen displaying only a part of folders until a desired folder appears. This operation is time-consuming.
On the other hand, if index keys to which a specific character is assigned are displayed in the screen, and folders corresponding to a specific character are displayed in response to an index key operation, the user can quickly find a desired folder, thus improving the usability. However, in a case where there are not many folders or where folder names are meaningless (i.e., folders are assigned names not easily selectable by using index keys, for example, enumerations of random signs), displaying index keys having a small usage value will be a waste of the screen area.